Our Histopathology Core is a joint effort of the Center for Cardiovascular Research and the Department of Cell & Molecular Biology and has been supported by both the Cardiovascular COBRE and the Research Centers in Minority Institutions programs at the Medical School. We plan to continue this very productive collaborative effort, between two NCRR-funded programs, in the third cycle of COBRE funding in order to provide modern histology and microscopy services to the growing number of basic science investigators at the John A. Burns School of Medicine. Our aims will support these goals: Aim 1. Continue to provide histology and microscopy services at favorable cost to investigators at the medical school, with increased provision of these services to the broader University and other investigators throughout Hawaii. The Core provides access to histology and microscopy that produce both less expensive and higher quality histological evaluation for our investigators than they could otherwise obtain. The data provided is crucial for competitive grant applications. Aim 2. Continue and enhance instructional efforts to increase understanding and efficient use of the histology core. Cores provide a crucial service not only in generating high quality data, but also teaching our investigators how to use this capability in their work. Aim 3. Foster innovation in the Core through judicious additions of new expertise and technologies. We will increase the level of technical and supervisory consultation available in the Core by bringing both an experienced ASCP certified histopathology technician and a Ph.D. trained Pathologist into the Core. We will also add at least two cutting-edge technologies to the core offerings through collaboration with other laboratories at UH: atomic force microscopy and mass spectrometry of histological samples will be added to our repertoire.